Old Fear
by MyMagentaPeach
Summary: FILLER for The Purple Piano Project: Kurt tells Blaine about his evening with Rachel at the meet and great. It stirrs some deeper anxieties in Kurt. But Blaine is there to comfort at home and at school.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own Glee, not even a little.

**A/N:** Enjoy. Hearing your thoughts would be LO-VE-LY !

* * *

The Purple Piano Project

* * *

**Old Fear**

* * *

„…and then she said I make her want to be you, well, my boyfriend, which is you, so…, please stop me rambling, I feel like I have been going on forever about how utterly crushed Rachel and I were after seeing that group perform, and it is really not that happy a memory to begin with."

Blaine, who is lying on his back on top of Kurt's bed, with Kurt hovering slightly over him, leans up to kiss Kurt softly "Better? Not such an all together bad week anymore?"

"If we can keep doing this forever…," Kurt replies, leaning down himself for another kiss with a smile on his lips, "much, much better."

"Well, I am not sure if I can promise forever, but how do two more hours sound for now? And I have a couple of other things in mind that we can add to this," Blaine says smirking as captures Kurt's lips in a passionate kiss, pushing himself up and Kurt back, rolling over, so that now Kurt is lying under him, panting heavily as Blaine pulls away once more to take of his shirt in one swift movement.

Kurt cannot hold back the low groan.

Both boys are smirking for a second, then Blaine's smirk turns into an affectionate smile quickly and he moves closer again so his lips are positioned right next to Kurt's right ear as he breathes, "You are amazing."

Blaine feels Kurt shift his head so that his right cheek is resting on Blaine's left, and Kurt's left hand is running over and over up and down Blaine's bare chest to his stomach and back.

Blaine shivers in response and is about to draw back a little so he can catch Kurt's gaze once again when….

"Wait," Kurt whispers.

Blaine lets out a soft moan as he feels the breath of his boyfriend ghost over his right ear.

Blaine, who has closed his eyes to focus more on the light touches, gasps as he feels Kurt's right hand move tenderly up his chest as well coming to rest right over his heart. "Thank you."

Blaine really does not want to anymore but now really feels he has to pull back to see if he can tell what exactly Kurt is expressing his gratitude towards him for.

So Blaine places his own right hand unto Kurt's, pressing Kurt's hand firmer into his own chest before moving to kiss Kurt deeply while pulling them both into a sitting position on Kurt's bed, hands staying in place.

When they break apart, once again, Kurt is about to move his hand away from Blaine's chest, but Blaine slightly shaking his head whispers "It feels so right."

Kurt can only smile, because "It really, really does."

So as Blaine moves his free hand to Kurt's chest, Kurt gasps, because even resting over the fabric of Kurt's white button-up he can feel the warmth of his boyfriend's palm on himself so clearly.

Blaine watches, his breath hitching in his throat, as Kurt moves the hand not resting against Blaine's chest, to undo the top four buttons of his own shirt, before he tenderly grasps Blaine's free hand guiding it under the fabric to rest directly on bare skin over Kurt's heart.

Eyes locked they both move closer, careful not to lose the contact of hands on bare skin, so close eventually that their hands still resting over ever faster beating hearts are the only thing keeping any distance between them.

"I meant what I said Kurt," Blaine eventually whispers, "You are more than amazing. You might be short on extracurricular activities right now, but you have enough passion to reach any goal you set yourself."

Kurt leans in and kisses Blaine fiercely, both boys feeling heartbeats speeding up further, which none had thought even possible a moment ago.

As they separate once again and finally hands leave chests, in favor of resting on thighs and cheeks, Blaine smiles warmly at Kurt once again "Case in point. So much passion."

Kurt throws his arms around Blaine and holds on for dear life, with both boys still kneeling on Kurt's bed.

As Kurt begins to shake slightly in Blaine's arms, Blaine begins to draw soft circles on Kurt's back "Hey? Kurt? Love? Are you okay?"

"Yes." Kurt answers, and Blaine can hear tears in his boyfriend's voice.

"What is the matter Kurt?"

"I…I just can't believe you are hear and real and want to be with me."

"Of course I do. I love you so damn much."

"It is just, one year ago I was so lonely. One year ago I thought I would never be happy, ever, and certainly not this much. I sometimes still fear you are not real. That I went insane, because I could not escape Karofky's bullying and harassment, and I made The Warblers, Dalton and You all up in my head."

Blaine pulls out of Kurt's embrace, taking hold of both of Kurt's hands with his own, intertwining their fingers slow and tenderly, then looks up to lock eyes with Kurt.

As Blaine moves forward to pepper Kurt's face over and over with kisses, Blaine keeps whispering "I love you."

Blaine allows Kurt to cry it all out as, after minutes of these ministrations, they lay back down tangling and pulling and scooting and pressing chests, Kurt's now finally bare as well, and limbs closer and closer until there is no way they could ever get any closer at all or any further intertwined, and soon Kurt drifts of to sleep, head resting on Blaine's chest.

Burt finds them like this, hours later, shoeless, sockless, shirtless intertwined on Kurt's bed, when he comes to Kurt's room to tell Kurt dinner is ready. Blaine is now fast asleep as well, and Burt is not upset, simply smiles at the loving way his son and Blaine are holding each other, reminded of the trips they have all taken over the summer to a nearby lake, even Kurt not caring about sunburn as long as he could cuddle up on a balnket with Blaine, both in swimming trunks.

He lets them rest two more hours, then he gently wakes Blaine and takes him home, not wanting Blaine to drive himself in his still sleepy state.

Kurt hates waking up alone in his bed the next morning; at school spotting Blaine in the doorway to the choir room he almost breaks into a run, before remembering that his skinny jeans are just not made for that kind of spontaneously enthusiastic behavior.

Finally reaching the doorway and Blaine, Kurt moves to rest his forehead against Blaine's taking the first relaxed deep breath of the day.

"Still worried I might not be real?" Blaine says with a reassuring decidedly soft smile.

"No." Kurt replies with a bright smile of his own on his lips, "More worried that you manage to get me all excited about going to school, even getting here extra early,…and…"

"And?" Blaine echoes with a smile.

"I just really missed you so much, when I woke up this morning, alone."

Blaine nods knowingly, then whispers so only Kurt can hear "I never thought I could miss the sound, even the feel, of another person's heartbeat. That was…until I met you."


End file.
